1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate, and particularly to a substrate with slot.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the schematic views of a conventional substrate are shown. The conventional substrate 10 comprises an active 10 surface 11, a chip 12, and a plurality of metal plates 13, 14, 15 and 16. The chip 12 and the metal plates 13, 14, 15, 16 are disposed on the active surface 11. The metal plates 13, 14, 15, 16 are grouped into a plurality of wire metal plates 13, 14 and at least one dummy lead 15, 16.
The chip 12 is generally square-shaped, and has a plurality of sides and a plurality of corners. The wire metal plates 13, 14 are disposed near the sides of the chip. The dummy leads 15, 16 are disposed near at least one corner of the chip 12. The wire metal plates 13, 14 are used to electrically connect the chip 12. The dummy leads 15, 16 are not electrically connected to the chip 12.
The substrate 10 further comprises a resin 17 surrounding the sides and the comers of the chip 12. The resin 17 is used for hermetically connecting the chip 12 and the metal plates 13, 14, 15, 16 to protect the chip 12. However, since the metal plates 15, 16 on the corner of the chip 12 have large areas, when the resin 17 is coated between the corner of the- chip 12 and the dummy plates 15, 16, the resin 17 on the metal plates 15, 16 may slightly shrink back toward the corner of the chip. Moreover, if subsequently subjected to a heating process, the resin 17 may shrink back to the corner of the chip 12, so that the corner of the chip 12 is not sealed with resin 17, and water, dust, and the like may intrude into the chip 12 from the corner, causing the chip 12 to be unable to operate normally.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a substrate to solve said the above problem.